The Twilight Games
by hearLillyroar
Summary: What happens when a girl from District 12 and a girl from Forks, Washington swap lives? It's vamps vs. tributes in this story. Keep reading to find out whether Bella and Katniss can deal with being in each other's shoes, and more importantly, complete their missions.
1. Prologue

_**The Twilight Games**_

Prologue: _The Switch_

I woke up in a dark room with my hands and feet bound to a chair. My immediate reaction was to struggle against the ties, thrash against them with all my might, though I knew it was of no use to me. As I fought to break free, I looked for someone to inflict my rage upon, so angry that whatever my eyes landed upon first would burst into flames. Catch fire, if you will. I stopped when I saw her. Another girl, about my age, bound to her own chair, was sitting opposite me. Tears were rolling down her thin, pale face, though her expression was devoid of emotion, as if someone had sucked all the life (and blood) out of her.

She opened her mouth to speak. "Edward, Edward." She called in a monotonous voice. It was exactly what I'd expected: detached and robot-like. Remembering my rage, I blinked in confusion, wondering what the hell this place was. Coin and Snow were dead, Peeta and I lived side by side in the Victor's Village with Haymitch, Panem was slowly becoming stronger than ever, and I hadn't been overly- violent to anyone lately. Who could possibly still be out to get me? Not knowing what to do in this particular situation, I decided to get acquainted with my fellow hostage, in case she would be of any advantage.

"Um, hi?" I said cautiously. She looked at me, finally acknowledging that she wasn't the only person here. Stupid, self-centred brat. "I'm Katniss Everdeen. And you are...?" I said in clipped tones, not wanting to give her the impression that I was prepared to befriend her.

"Bella," She sniffled. "Bella Swan." I nodded, wondering why it was necessary for her to repeat it.

"So...do you know where we are and what we're doing here?" She shook her head, looking as mournful as someone who'd just gone to a funeral for a very distant relative.

"No...I just...Oh my god, Edward!" She said in the same monotone. I rolled my eyes. Didn't this Bella character understand that crying would get her nowhere? Finally I figured out what her problem was: she was a Mary-Sue.

"Calm down!" I said, perhaps a little too sharply. "If we're going to find a way out of here, you're going to have to shut up!" That was when a large screen lit up to my left, making my half formed escape-plans dissipate.

Images rolled across the screen , some of them familiar. I saw images from my first Games, my stomach lurching when I saw a clip from Peeta's blood infection. Gale was there too, causing me to turn away at the sight of an old friend I'd probably never see again. Then there was a video of Peeta and I from just a week ago! Shaking my head, I paid closer attention to the images I had no clue about. After some closer inspection, I realized that they were all of Bella and the guy who could only be—

"Edward!" Bella said, watching the screen intently. I could've sworn she was drooling a little bit. Disgusting, that girl. Just as suddenly as it had started, it was over. I blinked at the loss of light while Bella said something about how the dark was scary without Edward. A few minutes had passed, when the screen lit up once again, this time, white text appearing on a black background. It hurt my eyes to look at, so much so that I had to squint to keep the words from melting together. Let me just say, I prefer black text on white, and larger text, damn it!

"_Ladies," _It read, "_you have been selected and sent here on a mission. You will be placed in each other's lives and will have to perform tasks given to you in various formats in order to alter the course of the story's plot line. Good luck to you both, X."_

The ominous, hand-written looking message disappeared, though the harsh, white light was still burned into my retinas. Slowly, the white spots in my vision disappeared, and I blinked a few times. All that had happened had turned my sour mood even worse. Bella Swan should've been scared, very scared.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, struggling against the ties once more. Out of nowhere, the rope disappeared, causing me to fall, face first, to the ground. It hurt, but I didn't think anything was broken, though I would suffer from some bruises.

I groaned, but picked myself up anyways. Before I could start up my rage-fit again, the screen had been turned back on. The strange, nearly transparent material had begun swirling, forming a wobbly looking vortex.

I tried to resist it, but the pull was too strong. Inside the vortex were the same clips, though I was in Bella's position and vice-versa. I frowned at an image of me admiring a man who was sparkling in the sunlight. I assumed it was Edward, and despaired at the thought of meeting such a...unique person.

The last thing I saw before falling into my new universe was a shot of Peeta and Bella in a lip-lock.

My mood went from terrible to apocalyptic.


	2. Chapter One - District 12

**Chapter One – District 12**

****_A/N: Sorry this is up so late! I'll be making an effort to update more regularly. Enjoy the first chapter!_

I woke up in a strange bed, in a strange place, in a strange land that I didn't recognize. Well, it was a bit too early to tell about the land, but I was positive the room was not mine. That in mind, I didn't believe what was happening, so I closed my eyes and tried again. Regrettably, when they fluttered back open, nothing had changed. Frustrated and feeling a sort of panic rise within me, I tried the same thing another three or four times. Nothing was happening! I frowned, wondering where the hell I was. My mind whirred and I shooed away the fog that had fallen over my mind during sleep. Suddenly, a pathway had been created through the mist, the rolling waves of white somehow moving to make way for Edward. Edward. Loss, pain, and heartache started anew in me, and then I remembered Katniss and the strange voice that had given me a mission. I realized that I must be in Katniss' house.

Before I could stop myself, I had started to speak, mumbling for a moment before I called, "Edward!" Automatically, I started to look for my sparkly dreamboat of a man, hoping he'd be there to save me. A small part of me knew he wasn't there –a burning sensation starting up in my heard as this piece of information replayed through my mind - , but that had been my first instinct. Finally understanding that I had to do something other than act like a lovesick basket of foam, I took a survey of my surroundings. Firstly, I noticed how poorly the room was decorated, as if a rather important war had taken place. Then, I looked around and saw a little, blonde girl tucked against a woman who had a strange resemblance to her, though I couldn't figure out quite what their relationship was.

All of a sudden, I was compelled to go outside. I didn't know why. Perhaps Edward was waiting for me somewhere out there and was calling me through some supernatural power of his. I watched, mystified as my feet took me to a forest, much like the one near Edward's house. The foliage brought such fond memories to me, as well as a fresh wave of pain. I tried to be brave, as Edward would have wanted me to be, as I stood out in the middle of the thick forestry, not sure what to do. At least, I didn't know what to do, until a man, who reminded me very much of one Jacob Black, entered the clearing. He was tall, with dark hair and skin, his coal grey eyes lighting up as he saw me. I smiled back, confused when his own grin faltered slightly, but he moved closer nonetheless. Who he was, I didn't know, but he possessed the same safe appearance that Jacob had as I looked up at him expectantly.

"Hey, Belly." He greeted me, one of his big hands moving to adjust the quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder with precise movements. I frowned.

"Belly?" I said, utter confusion evident in my voice.

"Yeah, that's what I've called you from day one." He said, his gaze sweeping the forest.

Suddenly, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and I screamed, a flock of birds taking flight as I did. The man swore under his breath. "God damn it, Belly! Stop scaring away my game." He sighed, already starting to move.

"Sorry." I apologized immediately, after I had taken a stabilizing step back. Maybe he wasn't so safe. "I'm sorry...um..."

"Gale." He filled in my blank. "My name is Gale. This is the earliest you've forgotten." Gale started to open his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, pointing to a small figure in a bush. He handed me a smaller bow and an arrow. Feeling totally confident (it didn't _look_ too hard), I strung my arrow, aimed...and missed. Gale quickly pulled back the string of his own bow and his arrow flew straight into the squirrel's eye. He jogged over and put the dying animal into a bag that he was carrying.

I walked towards him cautiously as he smiled up at me. He said something about being able to trade it for soup, but I wasn't paying much attention, instead watching the bag with the dead squirrel inside. I looked up at him, but he was already on his way to another part of the forest. Not wanting to be alone in the increasingly creepy place, I followed him. I was beginning to reconsider thinking of it to be like the forest from Edward's house.

By the time we had gotten to the next clearing, I was huffing and puffing, not to mention that Gale had killed quite a few more animals on our way. Scarring stuff, I thought it was. Finally, we sat on the soft grass, facing away from where we had come from. I was happily enjoying the view of trees and bushes and all that crap when Gale spoke up.

"We could do it y'know." He said softly. "Take off—"

"I appreciate the offer, but I do not do that with people who are that forward, thank you very much!" I looked at him wearily, wondering what other company Katniss was keeping, and if this was only the beginning.

"That's not what I meant!" He exclaimed, exasperation in his voice, his glare almost ten times as fiery as Katniss'. "...We could take off. Live in the woods. Run away. That sort of thing."

"Oh..." As is dawned on me, I nodded. "That sounds cool." I shrugged nonchalantly as Gale's face lit up, soft embers burning in his coal grey eyes. I'd have to learn how to keep him in that mood, quickly. I'd seen how good a shot he was, and he still had his bow and arrows.

"Let's go then. Later. After the Reaping. We'll bring our families and we'll be free! We won't have to live in fear and hunger anymore!" Gale kept blabbering on about freedom and things like that while I just nodded along politely. I still wasn't sure what he talking about, but at least he wasn't looking like a murderer about to snap anymore.

Eventually we headed back to where we came from, going through a hole in a fence I did not notice before. I walked back to the house I had slept in, knowing now that it was Katniss', and noticing the activity buzzing behind the windows.

"Bella!" The small, blonde girl greeted me. I blinked, confused. Who the hell was this kid? I smiled anyways, not wanting to blow my cover. What did she know? Was she like Alice, a seer? She didn't seem like a vampire, but this was the future...

"Hey there—"

"PRIMROSE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A rough voice belonging to a woman called out from behind me. I whipped around, startled.

The girl, who I had decided to nickname Prim, stayed quite calm for a twelve year old as the woman from earlier descended the stairs.

"Bella." She greeted me. "I see you're back. I've laid out some clothes for you for the reaping." For some reason, I wasn't quite as excited as I felt I should've been.  
In fact, I was downright confused. Without a word, though, I nodded and kept my eyes down, walking up to the room. I understood, somehow, that I was to get ready. For this… reaping? I wasn't sure.

Shortly after I had taken a bath in a disgusting tub with murky-looking water that had been heated by a fire, I went to see the clothes that the lady (who I learned was Katniss' mother) had laid out for me.

It was nothing special; a simple blue-grey dress. At the sight of it, I sighed, relieved that it wasn't something too crazy or ripped or old. After I'd finished clothing myself, Katniss' mother came upstairs and put my hair into an elaborate braid while Prim looked on. I, still in a bit of shock, stayed silent all through it, though I wondered what exactly we were getting ready for.

"I wish I could be as pretty as you." Prim murmured once the process had finished. I turned and crouched to her level.

"You're ten times the beauty I am. Pinky swear." Prim smiled at me, causing me to smile, a strange sort of warmth spreading through my soul.

It felt good to be able to make this little girl happy. Just before we left the house, I noticed part of Prim's shirt peeking out of her skirt. I tucked her "tail" back in explaining that, "Everyone will think you're a duck!" before smiling and nudging her along.

We walked and walked until finally we reached a large town square where it looked like everyone from this place was congregating. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen, but I still didn't understand what was happening.

Prim clung to me for dear life as I tried to calm her down. Someone official-looking pricked her finger before she was escorted to a section where all the other small children were being held captive. I myself got to stand with people of my age group, though I could see Gale not too far away. We exchanged multiple glances as a lady who looked like she had escaped a mental ward ascended onto the large stage. She looked altogether too happy in her pink… everything as she explained that one boy and one girl would be sent off to fight to the death.

I was horrified, and looked down at the dress I was wearing, feeling a little faint. We had all dressed up for this?

I spaced out as a movie played, explaining how this country, Panem, was formed. There had been a huge war, and it was all so boring and history-class-like that my mind just wandered to thoughts of Edward and his sparkly skin. His perfectly coiffed hair that was probably made and styled by angels made me sigh with longing.

I briefly registered the pink chick saying that it was time to pick a tribute (whatever that was) and that she would start with the girls. I was not paying attention.

Only the two words that left her perfectly-puckered pink lips shocked me right back into reality.

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN!"


End file.
